Motor drives and other power conversion systems operate using power from AC power sources, and typically include an input filter to reduce switching noise associated with operation of the power converter, particularly to control total harmonic distortion (THD) generated by high frequency operation of certain active front end (AFE) rectifiers. In particular, many power conversion systems utilize inductor-capacitor (LC) or inductance-capacitance-inductance (LCL) input filter circuitry associated with each AC input phase to control the harmonic content of a power grid. Such LC or LCL filter circuits are subject to damage or degradation of the filter capacitors. Failure of filter capacitors may be costly in terms of replacement component costs, labor for inspection and replacement, as well as downtime for the power conversion system and any associated machinery. Thusfar, however, assessing the performance and any degradation in the input filter capacitors has been difficult, and initial capacitor degradation may not be identifiable by visual inspection by service personnel.